


[Podfic] Sweet Threedom

by RsCreighton



Series: Birthday Podfics 2016 [6]
Category: Sky High (2005)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, College, F/M, Light Bondage, M/M, Other, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Polyamory, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-26
Updated: 2016-09-26
Packaged: 2018-08-17 07:44:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8135900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RsCreighton/pseuds/RsCreighton
Summary: In which Layla has a suggestion, and she, Will, and Warren finally get their collective act together.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Sweet Threedom](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5386040) by [angelsaves](https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelsaves/pseuds/angelsaves). 



> B-day podfic #6 Day 3! (tis a day for ot3's apparently)
> 
> Thank you to angelsaves for having blanket permission, AND ALSO FOR WRITING THIS FIC THAT I DIDN'T KNOW I NEEDED UNTIL I FOUND IT xD

**Length:**   14:47  
**Format:**   MP3 & Streaming  


[ Mobile Streaming ](http://rscreighton.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/201609/%5bSky%20High%5d%20Sweet%20Threedom.mp3)

[**Download File**](http://rscreighton.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/201609/%5bSky%20High%5d%20Sweet%20Threedom.mp3)  
_(Right-Click, Save. THANK YOU, PARAKA! <3)_


End file.
